Prohecies Intertwined
by Demonelf
Summary: This is a FullMetal Alchemist-Harry Potter crossover. Edward Elric goes through the gate in an attempt to get his brother's body back and ends up falling into a world of magic thanks to some help by Voldermort.
1. World of magic

Finally the gate opened for them. After many filed attempts, the gate finally opened for the followers of Voldermort.

The masked men stood at key points of the circle drawn in the dirt, each chanting an ancient hymn. In the middle of the dirt, a large, dark doorway stood casting its shadow over the men and women before it. Voldermort and his right hand man, Severus Snape, stood at the edge of the shadow. Severus loathed being in this position. If the experiment failed again, he would be first in feeling their masters… displeasure.

Yet as the hymn came to a close, the portal opened as it was meant to. A pale yellow light poured out of the opening, and dark hands shot out after the Death Eaters. Severus frantically reached for his wand as the others around the circle scrambled away from the hands. One man was not so lucky, and his screams of terror rang over the grounds. As Severus watched, the man was pulled into the gate, struggling the entire time. For a few moments, the Death Eaters watched to see if their comrade would reappear. Movement within the gate sent a shiver of fear down their spines, yet they were even more alarmed to see a young, apparently human, man struggling against the hands.

"Let go of me!" The young man growled his voice low in his effort to free himself. He finally broke away from the hands and fell face first into the dirt. The gate closed slowly behind the man as he attempted to catch his breath. Severus watched in wonder. Was it…?

"Sit up." Voldermort's cold voice cracked through the air. Everyone whom bore the dark mark cringed, for they could detect the dark, dangerous tone in their lord's voice. The blond haired man shifted and stood, allowing everyone to get a good look at him.

The man was shirtless, his black pants and shoes covered in dust. His right arm was covered in a steel grey armor of sorts. At the base of the armor (which covered his shoulder as well) there were dark scars. Golden eyes burned out of the young face, giving it a stubborn, older look. His hair was golden-blonde and long. He kept it tied back in a braid, but his bangs framed his face.

Ignoring Voldermort, the man directed his attention to this right arm. He lifted his hand, stared at it, and then sighed.

"Equivalency… so I'm stuck with auto-mail again. That bites." Edward Elric then groaned softly. He began rubbing his head. "What a rough ride this time. Stupid gate."

- - - -

Voldermort wasn't going to let him go willingly, Ed concluded as he avoided endless questions. He refused to reveal anything he knew about his world, his life, and or the Philosophers stone, which most of the questions appeared to be about. Ed kept his mouth shut, his eyes focused on the red ones before him. He had a strange feeling about the situation, so he kept his emotions down and his mind blank. This seemed to be infuriating the snake-faced man.

"My Lord," Ed turned his glare to the dark cloaked, masked figure that had been hovering in the background like a bat-like shadow. "May I ask why we continue to deal with this little nuisance-!" The bat had no time to finish, for Ed pounced.

"Who you calling a little nuisance who cant see over the rock before him!?" Ed roared as he punched the Death Eater in the stomach. The man fell, his mask slipping off his face. A hooked nose, a wave of greasy hair and black eyes only reinforced Ed's thoughts of a giant bat. It didn't stop him from kicking the downed Death Eater a few times.

"Bellatrix, if you'd please." Voldermort's icy tone was Ed's only warning before a curse slammed him in the back. He jerked, but refused to give them the pleasure of hearing him scream. He stumbled aside and turned to face Bellatrix. Her wild eyes burned in anger as she released and prepared another. Ed wouldn't give her the chance. He clapped, triggering a transmutation. Stone spikes shot up out of the ground, some of them piercing the robes of the Death Eaters and the Dark Lord. The bat got one across the face. When the dust cleared, Edward was gone.

Voldermort was quick to show his displeasure.


	2. Shambala

The soon to be ex-state alchemist Roy Mustang marched down the hall a step before his guard. His right eye was covered in an eye patch and his white shirt was slightly open, exposing the bandages that still bound his chest. He was on his way to be judged by the military counsel for his part in the death of former Fuhrer King Bradley. Still, Roy had no regrets. Bradley had taken part in the death of his old friend, Maes Hughes. Also, in the process, he had helped Edward accomplish his goals. Roy wondered what the Elric brothers were doing now. It had been two weeks after that final day. Ed had gone off to do what he needed to do and Roy had attacked Bradley. Thanks to the homunculi, Roy had nearly died. Yet after he had defeated the Fuhrer, he had been shot by a mechanical Lieutenant Frank Archer. It was a miracle that he was alive now.

As the three men approached a door, Roy pulled his mind back from that night and readied himself for the present. The door opened, admitting Roy. He walked through the darkness to stand in the spotlight.

"Brigadier-General Roy Mustang, code name Flame Alchemist. You are charged with conspiracy against the Military and the murder of King Bradley. How do you plead?"

"Guilty." Roy said clearly, his head held high.

"Very well. Taking into account your role in Lior, your efforts in exposing military corruption, and your attempts at capturing and eventually clearing FullMetal, we shall not try and punish you in the typical fashion. You are hereby stripped of your rank, and your state license is revoked. That is all." Rou bowed and turned away, a slight smile playing at his lips. He was free from the military at last. He was no longer a dog.

"Mr. Mustang?" Roy turned slightly. "We offer you a position in our police force. That is, if you wish to accept it." For a second, Roy considered it, but something told him no to.

"No, thank you. I have different plans."

----

Winry hadn't believed it at first, but there was no way not to accept it when everyday she was reminded. Ed had succeeded. Alphonse had been restored to his real body.

Al had forgotten everything that had happened in the past four years. His last memory was that of looking his body. Yet here he was in his ten year old body again. It was a miracle. But it had come at a terrible price.

Winry had realized what that price was when Rose had come to Resmbol with only her baby and Al. Ed was gone. He had left her. It had only been a few days since Rose had arrived and started living with the Rockbells, but to Winry, it had seemed like a second lifetime. Still, something was not quite right. It seemed that both Winry and Al belived that Ed was still alive and well… somewhere.


	3. Hogwarts

Harry sat in his usual spot as far away from Snape's desk as possible. Ron joined him, as did a huffy Hermione. The rest of the class filed in behind them. Curiously, when the bell rang, some slime-ball, hook-nosed teacher was still absent. Five minutes passed, with whispers beginning rumors on just why Snape was absent.

Harry smiled when he heard Seamus' thought. Perhaps Peeves had him stuck somewhere and was pelting him with spit wads. Dean countered, saying that something he was trying to harvest in the greenhouses was making an attempt to eat him, but was having troubles digesting the grease of his hair.

Unfortunately for Dean, that is when Severus Snape made his entrance.

"Detention, Tomas, and ten points from Gryffindor." No one made any objections, for the sight of Snape's face was too amusing to miss. It was all black and blue, with one long scratch across the nose.

"Beaky must have remembered him from headquarters." Ron wrote to harry, the note joined by a small moving picture of a hippogriff kicking Snape. Harry was sure he cracked a rib or two trying not to laugh.

--

Ed had never seen such a strange, yet gloomy place. He had stumbled across this town after following a railroad for a few days. None the less, he had not expected to find some many unusual places within the town.

A post office with owls, a candy store with candy Ed had never seen before, a boarded up house and more confounded Ed. What alarmed him more were the way people were shuffling around, eyes fearful, in small groups of three or four. Each group shot Ed a nasty, scared look when they passed. Ed was not sure why, for the coat he had transmutated looked much like the cloaks they wore. Yet still the looks came, so Ed continued down the cold path, his hands in his pockets.

Uneasily Edward followed a small party into a place called the Three Broomsticks. He had not expected to see that it was a bar, but Ed took it in stride. He wandered towards a table, trying not to attract attention. He was unsuccessful, for a man bumped into him. This man was in a blue cloak, had brown hair, and looked distinctly like a pig. The man grunted, and Edward growled slightly in reply.

"You new around here, boy?" The man wheezed. "Lose your parents, yeh snot nosed brat?"

"Back off, dingbat."

"OR are you a student at Hogwarts? Oh… You are in trouble now, boy." The man made to grab Ed's right arm, but the alchemist lurched away. His movement led him to bump into the back of a tall man in light blue robes.

"Ah, Master Dumbledore!" The tall man turned to face the two. His hair was long and silver, as was his beard. His nose was long and corked and on it perched a pair of half-moon spectacles. His blue eyes pierced Ed's golden ones with the same intensity and knowledge as one other Ed had met. Ed immediately cooled his temper. "I believe this to be a student that has violated an important rule. The next Hogmead trip is not 'til next week, no?" The pig headed man continued. Dumbledore looked at the man and nodded.

"Very well. I shall deal with this myself. Come along, young man." Ed followed without question, realizing this was a change to get away. As they headed out of sight of the village, Ed prepared to turn away. "I wouldn't, my young friend." Ed froze when the old, yet lively, voice washed over him.

"Look, I don't know this school…"  
"I am aware of that. Your robes do not signify any house and I do not recognize you." Ed glanced at his coat, then back to Dumbledore.

"So, are you … headmaster or something?"

"Indeed. And you are?" Ed stared, unwilling to say anything. "Ah, I see. My name is Albus Dumbledore." He offered a hand. Ed took it with his left.

"Edward Elric."

"Are you a wizard?"

"A what?"

"A wizard? Or are you non-magical?"  
"Say again?" Ed was beginning to be amused by the situation. Magic? Hah. "Don't tell me you believe in magic."

"But I do." Now Ed really stared. "I assume that you do not."

"No. I am a scientist, not a wizard. An alchemist, to be more technical." This obviously threw the old man for a loop, for surprise flashed in his eyes and he began to smile.

"I see. An alchemist. Come, come. I am also, in a way, an alchemist. I helped create the Philosophers stone at one point…"

"What?!" Ed followed the old man, hanging on every word the headmaster said.

--

Harry had been unable to sleep. His mind was too busy digesting all the information the teachers had tried to cram into his head before the beginning of the Christmas break. Although classes were on Monday still, Harry was too excited to think about class. He couldn't wait to go to the Burrow again with Ron.

Rolling over, he saw that it was near midnight, He blinked once, then sighed. Why try to sleep when he obviously was not going to. To occupy himself, Harry dove for his trunk and dug out the Marauders map.

"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." The parchment before him became suddenly alive with lines and moving dots. Each dot had a name, and while Harry watched Mrs. Norris streak away from Peeves on the first floor corridor, something caught his eye. Dumbledore was no surprise, though the excess of middle names still amused Harry, but the second dot, the one following Dumbledore, had what appeared to be two different names. The first one was normal, rather plain in fact, but the second was odd. Fullmetal? Curiously he watched the two enter Dumbledore's office and settle down.

An hour passed by, but Harry did not grow bored, for it seemed that Fullmetal could not resist moving for more than five minutes. Curiosity continued to chip away at Harry's resolve. What were they discussing? When Edward abruptly left Dumbledore's office, Harry watched as Edward became lost. Curiosity beating out caution, Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak and headed off to find Edward.

--

When Dumbledore had first mentioned the Philosopher's stone, Ed had been extremely curious and surprised. But as the headmaster described it, Ed had realized that they were not the same thing. This world's stone, the stone of magic, could only extend life and turn things to gold.

Only, Ed scoffed at himself. Only was crap. Magic was overwhelming to someone used to equivalent exchange. Dumbledore had explained how things in this world worked, and in return Ed had told him where he was from. Now that he was stuck here… Edward would have to learn magic. After all, Dumbledore had confirmed that he was a wizard as well as an alchemist.

"Ack, this is all too confusing." Ed cried aloud. It was too much for one night. Perhaps tomorrow he would start to learn how to blend in this world. To make things smoother, Dumbledore had offered to place him into classes. Ed had accepted on one condition. Since in this world alchemy could be used, the gate would definitely be able to be summoned. Ed had insisted that he have free access to all the library's recourses. He needed to develop a new theory on how to summon the gate. After all, this was a different world and when he opened the gate before, it was so he could retrieve Al. This time, he wanted to go through without looking anything.

The only reason he even considered it was because this world seemed to disregard the law of equivalency. Lost in thought, Ed hadn't realized that he was lost until he suddenly ran into a suit of armor (Surprisingly moving to another location) that he knew he had never seen before. Looking 

around, he couldn't see anything that he recognized nor felt comfortable with. He cast a careful eye around the corridor, and then sighed.

His moment of forced relaxation was ruined when he heard footsteps. Spinning around, he stared at… nothing. There was nothing.

"What the hell?" Though his eyes said there was nothing, something was telling Ed that there was something there, and his ears had not imagined the footsteps. For a few moments Ed waited quietly for the stupid invisible entity to move. He was startled again by another batch of footsteps.

"Well, well. A student out of bed?" Ed tensed up as he recognized the voice form his first day in the world. He clapped and created his sword on his arm, spinning as he did so to face the threat. Snape eyed the sword warily.

"What are you doing here?" Edward snarled.

"Why, I am a teacher and you will put that thing away!"

"Afraid that I'll use it to put another few scratches on your face? I like the way the bruises are coloring up. Too bad they cannot stay and remind you not to call me small."

"I'll pay you back for them, boy." Snape snarled before spinning around and stalking away.

--

Harry had been very alarmed when the sword appeared on Edward's arm. It seemed like Edward's arm was made entirely of metal. Perhaps that was what the map had meant.

His next surprise was when Edward had insinuated that he had been t he one to mark Snape. How had he managed to injure the Dark Art's teacher? Harry was not too intimidated to reveal himself to Edward, and was concentrating on getting back to the dormitory. What he had not anticipated was Edward's hearing.

"Damn it! Is there a ghost or something out there? I was warned about you, so don't even try to hide!" Ed growled. Harry froze again. He watched as Edward strode forward towards him, and then started scrambling away. He didn't want to be next on the black and blue list. He took three steps before Edward grabbed his arm with his left hand. "There you are! Huh, fabric?" Edward pulled. Harry moaned as the cloak slipped off his head. "Well, there is someone out of bed! Don't worry, I won't rat you out to the bat." Harry stared. "What, do I have something growing out of my head?"

"No, your arm." Harry's green eyes flickered to the sword.

"Oh. Er… Okay. Hang on." Edward clapped again, and in another flash of light the sword was gone. Harry couldn't resist asking a question.

"Is your arm metal?" Ed blinked, and then smiled. In reply he took off his coat. Harry stared at the right arm that was metal all the way up to the shoulder.

"Are you scared?"  
"A bit. How…?"

"Save it." Ed growled, his eyes suddenly sharp. "I hear something." Harry heard it too, a cat's meow and a cackle. "Quick, back under that thing!" Ed flipped Harry's cloak over the messy black hair. As Ed turned to leave, Harry made a spur of the moment choice and dragged the blonde under the cloak. Harry took note that though it seemed like Ed had a presence of being tall, he was over a full head shorter then Harry.

"You don't want Peeves to see you." Harry whispered as Ed protested a little. They fell silent just as Mrs. Norris and Peeves appeared.

"Loud kitty! Meow all night! Kitty doesn't like to be wet!" Peeved cackled as he threw water balloons at the ratty looking cat. She yowled and streaked down the hall, narrowly avoiding a direct hit. When they were gone, Ed pulled off the cloak.

"Thanks for the help."

"Anytime…" Harry said uneasily. He was still unsure about the kid before him.

"I know that you might me a little intimidated right now… you did see me bare my teeth a little, but let's start over again." Edward reached out his hand. "Edward Elric."

"Harry Potter."


	4. Train to Risembool

As one may have seen, I have replied to most of the reviews. I hope you enjoy the chapters. As you may have also noticed, I'm keeping a Shambala story line and a Magic story line going. I might just end up naming them roy and ed... but if I have locations and defining points, they will be named after that. I will attempt to keep alternating them, so if the last update was a Edward update, then the next one will be Roy or Al... Oh, Just a warning now. I like a Roy/Riza, Harry/Ginny, Winry/Ed mix, but I might be throwing something else in. (Wink)

- - - - -

Roy gazed out at the passing fields. He had no idea why he had chosen to leave Central, but here he was on a train. Leaving everything he knew and everything he had once worked for. Yet in a way he was glad. He had chosen to go to the one place that was calming to him. The place where he began to question what he was doing and where he chose to do things his way. He was going back to the home of the Elrics. It was time to go to Risembool.

That was not the only reason he was going to the small town. After all, he had a deep feeling that Edward was still alive, and where better to get to the bottom of the mystery then to go to Winry. If anyone might know where the brothers were, it was their childhood friend.

Roy had to question his motivation in finding Ed. After all, why did Roy willingly give up a job and a life for the kid? Riza Hawkeye had also been wondering and he wanted a good answer for his friend. Slowly, as they traveled, he came up with an answer for her and himself. Edward had been a bit like a little brother that he had never had.

He was startled out of his thought process by Riza placing a hand on his own. He had been taping on his knee while he was thinking. He turned his head away from the window in order to look at her. The general's daughter was striking to look at, her hair long and blonde, her eyes a pale red color. She kept her hair down today, letting it flow over her shoulders in a way that she rarely ever let it go. Roy could feel a slight smile tugging at his lips. She was well dressed, a dark skirt fitting well around her hips, a white collared shirt and a form fitting jacket that matched the skirt.

The flame alchemist could see himself reflected in her worried eyes. Dressed in simple black slacks and a button up white shirt, he didn't look quite as good as she, especially when the top of his shirt was open, revealing the bandages that still graced his chest. His messy black hair was getting a bit long, but he did look groomed compared to what he usually was. What he still could not get over was the eye patch. Sure, it was a different style then Bradley's, but it was still a patch….

"How are you feeling, Mustang?" She asked softly. Roy shook his head and smiled.

"I'm fine. Stop calling me Mustang, Riza. I'm no longer your superior."

"I'm worried you may strain yourself. It's only been a few days, sir."

"Riza…" He warned. She blushed slightly.

"I'm sorry. Habit."

"One that we have to break." He sighed and decided to comment on an earlier statement. "I'm as bad as Edward. I cannot stay still for long. As long as I don't do anything stupid, I'll be fine." He flipped his hand over in order to grasp hers.

"Did you come up with an answer for me?" She asked. Roy nodded.  
"Yes. Edward was my charge. He was my responsibility and I failed him. I have to find him and make up for it." She seemed to accept this answer.

"What makes you think that Winry will know what happened to the Elrics?"

"Even though they did not tell her much, Winry was the closest to the boys. She may have a clue that even she doesn't know about."

"I understand, si- Roy."

- - - -

I know, short, but hey, its only getting started. After all, who knows. The Edward part is where the action is! I'll be updating a second today if I dont get too busy.


	5. Diagon Alley and the First day

Woot, the second chapter of the night! I wonder how many more I'll be able to type before my room mate mauls me. Wait, the nose is in the book, so never mind! I'll go until the knife is pulled. Hope you are happy with it!

On another note, I'm looking for a beta reader. Hope I get one. We'll see.

- - - -

It was a usual night for Edward. After all, never had he slept in a place that seemed to grow more alive as the night passed. He could hear the stairs moving around, the suits of armor clambering for prime real estate, and ghosts conversing though, between, and in walls. Nor had before had he slept somewhere where that looked like an unused classroom. It had not been comfortable and he got no rest.

The next day Edward was dragged to Diagon Alley by McGonagall for a wand and the required schoolbooks. Ed needed to do a lot of catching up to match the sixth year students (The teachers had concluded that was the best spot for him), so while they walked towards Olivander's, Ed was deep into the borrowed _Standard Book of Spells: Grade 2_. Ed had found magic simple enough, for it was far less precise then alchemy and far less strenuous.

"Mr. Elric, if you please?" The transfiguration teacher asked exasperatedly. She was standing with a door held open for him. Ed checked the page number and snapped the book shut before heading inside. The place was stuffy and full of dust. Ed thought at perhaps the flowers behind the front desk were charmed to stay fresh, but so covered in dust that it didn't matter anyway. It was almost enough to make Ed start sneezing.

"Ah, what have we here?" A man slid out from the back as Ed examined the long thin boxes stacked on the shelves. "A new customer?" The pale grey eyes staring out of the old face made Edward wary.

"Er, yeah. I need one of these wands for school. Late starter." Ed said, his now covered auto-mail arm waving absently at the boxes.

"Yes, yes. Right to business." The man went straight to the shelves without a preamble and pulled boxes. A tape measure sprang from nowhere to start measuring his palms. Ed grabbed it and kept it from doing anything with his metal arm. He looked around for McGonagall, finding her hat outside. "Can I ask your name, young man?"  
"Edward Elric." The blonde replied with reserved tone. The tape gave up and wound its way back to the desk. A box was shoved into his hands.

"Here we are. Burch and unicorn hair. Try." Ed took the wand out of the box and gave it a wave with his left hand. That's what Dumbledore had suggested as magic had a tendency to mess around with technology. A soft pop came from the wand tip, and every speck of dust was suddenly in the air at once. The two occupants coughed as Olivander snatched the wand away and replaced it with another. Wand after wand Edward tried, each time making a small oddity to erupt. Ed was forced to edge away from the now vicious looking flowers and the dancing chair as Olivander shuffled though the boxes.

"Very curious. Yes, very curious." He came out with a wand in hand. "Let us try this one." Ed looked at it. It was a very old wand. Ed could see marks of wear from being tried and rejected so many times. "Strange combination. Never tried it before, and I swear I will never try it again. Nearly sucked me dry of energy when I finished it. Apple and powdered dragon claw. Very powerful. Will never wear out of the wand wood. I can replace the handle if it proves to be yours." Edward took it and felt a hard pull 

at his energy reserves. It lessened instantly and Ed waved the wand. Sparks sprouted in a vast abundance before Ed and he blinked.

"Yes, curious. If I could see it, I'll replace that handle."

"Okay, old man. What's curious?" Ed couldn't help the slight snarl in his voice. Were all people of this world deserving of a punch in the face? No, not the kid from last night, Ed amended.

"You, my young friend, are so filled with magic that every wand reacted. Often nothing will occur if the wand did not choose the wizard. You had control over them all." He handed Edward the box with his repaired wand. "This mixture was tried once before, nit by myself, but by a powerful alchemist. A Mr. Nicolas Flamel. "

"Alchemist?" Ed scowled. Perhaps he could find a book about him in the school library.

"Aye. Very powerful, alchemy is. Science, it seems, gives magic a hard run for power."

- - - -

"I've heard the rumors… is he really going to be in Gryffindor?"

"Stupid Gryffindor looks puny. As tall as a first year."

"What's this about a new student?" Ronald Weasley asked Harry and Herminone Granger as the trio walked to the Great Hall on Monday.

"Guy named Edward Elric." Harry stated.

"The one you met on Friday night?"

"Yeah. He's joining our class." Harry continued.

"I wonder if he can step up right into our NEWT level classes." Hermione fretted. "We've covered so much in our classes just this year alone." She shot a glance at Harry. "Except you Harry, relying on that Half-Blood Prince –"

"Where is he?" Ron interrupted, much to Harry's relief. They had just reached the Great Hall, which was swarming with curious students. "I can't see him."

"His hair is blonde and his arm is covered in metal…"

"I know, Harry. You've told us before. Still, if he's as short as the rumors s –" Ron fell forward due to a knee to the back of his head. Edward landed just beyond the sprawled Ron. He wore a long black coat with the Gryffindor red on the edge of the sleeves and hood. He had gloves on, completely hiding the metal arm.

"Don't call me short!" Ed snapped. Ron stood up, his ears as red as his hair in fury.

"Hey, just because you're so tiny – Whoa!" Edward had just leapt forward again, only to be stopped by Harry and Dean Thomas. He struggled to get at Ron, who was startled by the viciousness in which Ed reacted. They all broke apart when Mr. Flitwick appeared and headed for the Gryffindor table. Ed sat down alone at the end of the table and propped open a book.

"Sheesh, look at him! Kicks me in the head, then sits and reads. Are you sure he's not related to you, Hermione?" Ron growled. Hermione snorted as she sipped her pumpkin juice. Harry didn't answer. Edward had seemed nice enough when they had talked in the dungeons. Why was he being so violent? And why was he covering the metal arm? Harry had thought it looked cool.

The first class that Harry shared with Ed ended up being potions. Slughorn was enthusiastic to meet Edward.

"My boy, have you ever made a potion before?" The rather large man asked.

"A few of my attempts are brewing in a spare room now. Professor Dumbledore suggested I come to you to see if they are correct." Ed answered quickly.

"Very well. At my break we shall go. Today I shall allow you to partner up with Mr. Potter here." He gestured towards Harry. Ed nodded and sat down. "Today we shall try the Healing drought. Complicated, so keep your eyes open and your minds sharp!"

Harry found the directions from the Half-Blood Price to continue to help, but was surprised to find that Edward efficient and open-minded. He knew all the ingredients and knew the proper techniques. Slughorn constantly returned to praise them.

"So, Mr. Potter, I've read a lot about you the past few days." Edwasrd said between some of the praise. His golden eyes glittered in mischief. "Pop up in multiple Dark Arts Books."

"Yeah. Call me Harry."

"Only if you call me Ed. Right, so tell me. How did Mr. Red eye, Voldermort, come back? I read that he was vanquished when he tried to off you, but I know he's alive and well." Harry began to explain the night of the final task of the Triwizard tournament to Edward. Surprisingly, Harry found it easy to talk to Ed about that night, for Ed seemed not to overreact to death, nor did he seem to hold any fear for Voldermort. He seemed to understand Harry's emotions, but surprised Harry again when he angrily muttered something about human transmutation. That word was unfamiliar to him.

"I see. Well, I can tell that your life has been a mass of fun. Since it seems I'll be around a while, let us exchange stories. Equivalency. I owe you one." He tipped his head to make the whole statement more of a question. Harry nodded, and Ed smiled briefly before snapping around to face Slughorn.

- - - -

Flamel will be very important later on. Keep the alchemist in mind! Also, get ready for a list of weird names for Voldermort.


	6. Rockbell Automail shop

From memory Roy led Riza towards the Rockbell household. They picked a stroll in order to reach the house when someone was most likely to be there. It didn't take long to find the home made auto-mail shop. It looked like it was rather busy inside, so when Roy first knocked, it was unnoticed. He knocked again, louder, and a cry came from upstairs.

"Alphonse, get the door!" The voice seemed to belong to the older woman of the house, a one Pinako Rockbell.

"Yes ma'am!" Alphonse's lighter tone squeaked, causing Roy to look over to Riza. Luck had to be on their side if the Elric brothers were there. The door opened, and the two ex-military soldiers had to look down from where they were expecting a head. What met their eyes they did not expect. "Hello. What can I get for you two today?" The ten year old Alphonse Elric asked politely.

"Alphonse?" Riza was the one who recovered from the shock first. Roy was too bewildered. Edward had succeeded? He had figured out how to transmute a body and return his brother to it? Where was he?

"Yes ma'am. Alphonse Elric at your service. What can the Rockbell auto-mail shop do for you?" He asked again politely, like he did not recognize Riza or Roy.

"Al, who is it?!" Winry's voice was next in the line-up of shouts and she came down wearing her usual outfit. She had a bolt and a wrench in hand. When her eyes met Roy's, she froze. Now there was the look of recognition. "Al, don't let them stand there! Let them in!" The boy leapt aside and opened the door wider to let them in.

The house looked just as it always had. Spare pieces of auto-mail lined many of the surfaces, but for the most part the house was neat. Yet it seemed as if there were many more occupants then there used to be, for there were various items that looked like they would belong to a baby, there were toys and other items that a ten year old would enjoy and other things.

"Winry…?" Roy managed once they made it to the living room. "Where is Ed?" The girl did not look at Roy. Her back was turned to him and she looked like she was struggling with herself somehow. Al looked confused.

"You're looking for brother? He's not here." He replied innocently.

"Where is he?" Roy repeated.

"He's gone." A second woman's voice rang out. It was very quiet, like it had not gotten a lot of use lately, but it was enough to draw the attention of Riza and Roy. The woman was a rather beautiful one, with dark hair and pink bangs. Her skin was of a darker tone, marking her as someone from the east. "Pardon me." She said as she shifted the child in her arms. The child made a small noise, but seemed to fall back to sleep.

"Who are you?" Roy asked. The woman was familiar to him. "You were in Lior, weren't you?"

"Yes. I'm Rose. I was with Ed till the end."

"The end…" Riza asked as it seemed Roy was unable to speak. They settled in order to hear the story.

- - - -

"He's always been a fool." Roy muttered to the sky that night. Alphonse was nearby, as well as Riza. Rose was inside with Winry, whom did not seem to be happy. "A genius, but a fool."

"That boy is no fool." Pinako said while holding a tray of hot coffee or chocolate. She handed them out to the various people. "He's stubborn, and sometimes that can appear to be foolishness."

"I know." Roy conceded. Silence lasted for a few moments.

"Mr. Mustang?" Al said softly.

"Roy."

"Roy, will you help me find Brother?" Al asked with no confidence. Roy opened his eye to study the younger brother. Al continued with a little more confidence. "The gate does not kill, so that means Brother is alive somewhere. While I'm glad I have my body, I know that we were happier together. I want Edward back but I have a feeling I have to get my memory back before we locate him."

"Alphonse." Riza began in a negative voice. She was convinced Roy would need to rest and think, but Roy interrupted.

"Yes. I'll help." Roy looked back up at the sky. "I owe Edward that much."  
"You two are going nowhere without me." Winry stated from the door. She looked confident and stubborn. "Edward has likely trashed his auto-mail with his usual antics."

"Winry, Ed's arm and leg were restored…" Rose began.

"I doubt it lasted long." Roy said. "Who knows what he had to sacrifice on order to revive Al." He sighed. "After all, he lost his arm getting the soul. Alchemic theory states that a human is created from the union of a mind, a body, and a soul. Ed may have traded a leg for a mind, an arm for a body and Alphonse's memory for the soul."

"So where would you be without me?" Winry placed her hands on her hips.

"And who would take care of an old woman like me?" Pinako asked. Roy and Riza could see she was joking, but Winry and Al looked guilty.

"I'll stay. Please find Edward." Rose provided. Pinako laughed.

"I wouldn't keep these kids from going anyway."

"I do have one request, Miss Rose. We need the location of the entrance to underground Central."

"I… I'm sorry, Mr. Mustang. I don't know Central well enough. I do know that a boy named Russell Tringham knows the location of the entrance. He's likely back in Xenotime, researching organic alchemy. He'll know."

- - - -

AN: I'm sorry for the delay with this one. I was waiting for a few things to happen and they were unable to happen, no fault of anyone's, so I desided to post it here and now. Hope you enjoy.


	7. Transfiguration

Ed had moved in quite well to the Hogwarts environment. The dormitory on the top of Gryffindor tower had grown a bit in order to accommodate another four-poster. At the foot of this bed there was a red trunk with gold locks with the initials E.E. and below F.M. Most of the other sixth years asked about it, but Harry knew because of the Marauder's Map.

Classes didn't seem too difficult for Ed, much to the disappointment of Hermione. She seemed quite excited that he was doing well, but Harry suspected she had wanted the opportunity to tutor Edward to get to know him better. Not that she didn't seem to try. Harry and Ed seemed to hit it off well, thus he was always around his friends. The only problem was, he was worse than Hermione when it came to books. He always had his nose in a book.

This skill came in handy about two weeks into Edward's stay. Transfiguration had hit an all time low for Harry in the time before Edward's arrival. He had problems with wordless magic, and it was a requirement in most of his classes. Transfiguration was just the hardest because changing things into other things was difficult to begin with. He had passed the classroom often on his way to other classes, and every time he had glanced in. There was a complicated circle drawn on the chalkboard which had filled Harry with dread. He hoped it was perhaps for the seventh years, but when he walked into class that day, he had been out of luck.

"Now today we are going to study the use of circles in our magic. What I want you to do is draw this circle on your parchment. Draw it and leave it out before you. I will be giving you a pile of material, and your task is to transfigure it into something valuable. I will call you up by name in five minutes." The scratching of quills was the only noise, other than Edward standing up and going to McGonagall. "Yes, Mr. Elric?"

"Can I have the materials now?"

"Have you copied down the circle?"

"No, professor."

"Then go back to your seat and do as you were asked."

"I don't need it." This got stares from the entire class, including McGonagall.

"Even I need to use the circle to perform this type of magic."

"It's not magic, its alchemy. The circle on the board, it's a transmutation circle." Edward began. He retrieved a piece of chalk. "A bad one at that. The array is too complicated for simply changing something with a high carbon content into something valuable." He began to draw a circle on the floor, very precisely and quickly, using couple of squares and a triangle in the middle of the circle. It looked far less complicated than the one on the board. Once Edward was done, he offered his hand for the bottle of material. McGonagall gave it to him without a word. Ed dumped it on the ground in the middle of the circle and placed his hands on the edge. With a flash of light the pile of powder turned into a diamond. People stared.

"That's impressive, Mr. Elric, but you said you could do that without a circle."

"It's true. I can." Ed moved aside, away from circle. Clapping his hands, he slammed them into the ground. More blue light flashed around him, and he soon was standing next to a statue mimicking many of the gargoyles on the side of the castle.

"How did you do that?!" Ron blurted out into the silence of amazement. Ed grinned.

"Simple. By using the stone of the floor I reworked the setting of the elements in order to create a less dense stone. Using that stone, I was able to expand the material slightly in order to shape it into what you see here. I cannot do this without base materials, but simple conversion is not too hard. If I had a cart of charcoal, I could make a pile of gold. With a little bit of grass I could transmute bread. Everything is made out of the same set of elements, which there are only a little over a hundred of. Many are quite rare, so it doesn't take much to make many things. But there are laws. Laws you have to follow. Like this diamond. This is as large as I could make it. I can't create more of the element; I can only use what I have. Equivalent exchange. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost."

After class, which Edward was released early from, many people looked him up and asked for help about this concept. The alchemist refused them for the most part, saying that he could not teach them how to do alchemy without a circle. They would have to learn using them. Ron, Harry, and Hermione found him in a secluded corner of the common room drawing circles on pieces of parchment.

"Can we sit down?" Harry asked. Ed nodded and moved papers off of the nearest chairs. Hermione picked some of them up.

"Are these transmutation circles?"

"Yes. There are a wide variety of them. This one here," Ed pulled out a paper that had what looked like a lizard and a small flame at opposite ends of the circle. "This is used to finely control the amount of oxygen in the air. This one here on the other hand." He pulled out a horribly complicated one. "This one is used to create chimeras. The alchemic chimera is different from your magical chimera, but the concept is the same. Combining animals in order to create something stronger, more intelligent, and possibly able to speak the human language,"

"That's incredible! How could you do that?" Hermione asked. Ed froze, his eyes distant.

"You…. You use humans in the transmutation. I saw one once… a human combined with a dog," Ed's voice was forced, like it was a wound that never healed. Hermione looked like she regretted asking at all. Ron missed the whole emotional exchange.

"This alchemy, it makes it seem like you can create anything. Why don't you alchemists create money all the time?" Ron asked.

"It's against the law. That kind of alchemy is strictly regulated by the state. My state license could have been revoked for that."

"What else is against the law? What other rules are there?" Now something seemed to snap in Ed.

"What else? What else is against alchemic law? Human transmutation. Alchemy on a human is strictly taboo, because it cannot be done. That is the most forbidden part; bringing a human back to life," With that Ed grabbed his papers and stalked off. The trio looked at one another.

"What did I say?" Harry asked innocently. The others shook their heads.

--

In order to help Edward calm down from whatever Harry had done to anger him, Harry offered to teach Edward how to fly. This seemed to cheer the alchemist up. After all, what teenage boy didn't want to fly fifty feet off the ground or go a high speed anywhere? Okay, so perhaps Neville didn't, but most every other boy would have killed in order to do so. After asking Ron if he could use his broomstick, Harry and Edward went down to the pitch in order to practice.

Ed seemed to be just as much of a natural flyer as Harry was. The broom had leapt to his hand on the first order, and Harry had not needed to explain how to direct the flight to the alchemist. Sooner than Harry expected Ed and he were racing around the pitch, trying to see who could outmaneuver the other. Harry tried not to say anything about it, but Edward was the perfect build for a seeker, light and small. Harry wanted to see what he could do in a Quidditch game.

That's why, during the weekend, Harry spent some time teaching Edward how to play with the Gryffindor team. Ed slipped into the position of a Beater better than anyone might have imagined. His aim was insanely good, and the strength he could put behind every smack was almost unnatural. Harry suspected it was a bit unnatural, because the arm Edward used was the one Harry had seen covered in the armor. The practice went well, and Harry now knew that he actually had a reserve player thanks to Ed.

The problems began when the Slytherin team showed up, lead by Malfoy. The green cloaks took to the air and began knocking the Gryffindors around a little bit before Harry had a chance to confront the team's captain.

"Hey, this is our pitch," Harry snapped. Draco flew up to snarl at Harry.

"We got a signed note that this is now our pitch," The blonde growled. Harry noticed how ill he seemed. Malfoy had bags under his eyes and he looked thin and paler than usual.

"Again?" Ginny Weasley moaned. "Don't you people have anything better to do then to run to Professor Snape for every little thing?"

"That is none of your concern, baby weasel," Draco drawled.

"Sure it is mini-fang."

"What's going on? I just got an elbow in the face from this goon," Ed practically dragged Crabbe sideways through the air, his golden eyes flashing.

"You'll release him if you know what's good for you, half pint," Draco's nose soon felt the effects of a beater bat to the face. A fist nearly followed it, if it were not for the Gryffindor team leaping in to stop him.

"Who are you callin' a half pint that can't even control his own broom because he is too light for it to feel!?"

--

AN: Yeah, this chapter took a little bit to post, but it is because I have a beta reader for it now! Hazzah! Thank you so much Danni Lea. Please read, review and enjoy.


End file.
